


D'you like me?

by DrRektor (bappy)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, very light guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bappy/pseuds/DrRektor
Summary: Scout has a friendly conversation with his pal, BLU Spy.Art by deadscoutz.
Relationships: Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	D'you like me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a goofy lil fic I haven't pulled out in, like, 3 years...

“Hey, Spy, d'you like me?” Scout pouted, eyes scanning the floor around him, lost in thought.

“No.” A simple and honest response. Scout nodded apathetically. “Yeah, okay,” he paused, “but I mean, like, do you got any feelings for me? As a friend.”

Spy puffed out a bit of smoke. “No.”

Scout flustered a bit and continued, “Yeah, but, what I mean is, we're buddies, right? You are stunned by my devilishly handsome good looks, and you go nuts when I crack a great joke, which is always, right? And, and, you think I run super fast. Cuz I do! But I mean you notice how fast I run compared to the other guys, dontcha?”

“Scout,” he exhaled, “where is this going.”

Scout drew little circles in the carpet with his fingers, then smoothed his loose shoelaces. He leaned back on his hands, against the side of his cot. He rested his head back on the thin mattress and stared at the ceiling. “I like hangin' out with you.”

Spy would have left the room if he could.

Scout crawled off the floor and clambered up into the bed, curling his body around Spy's head. He stroked his cheek. He took his cigarette from between his lips. Annoying. Scout leaned in real close, and Spy gently exhaled a stream of smoke into Scout's open mouth.

Scout rested his forehead on Spy's, lolling back and forth. His eyes looked dazed and he dropped his voice into a low whisper. “I really... like you. Hey, you got a really pretty mouth, anyone ever mention that before?” He traced his lips with his bandaged, shaky thumb.

“Yes,” Spy said hesitantly but firmly, “You did, about, oh, twenty minutes ago.”

“What's under your mask.”

“You are not to touch my mask, Scout. Non.”

“I like your nose.”

“Stop it, Scout. Arrête ça.”

Scout stared at Spy sleepily, biting his lip.

Abruptly Scout broke their eye contact and began hastily unbuckling his belt. He dropped his pants and pulled his socks up. He sat on his knees, legs spread. He picked Spy's decapitated head up and he kissed it sloppily, trying all different angles with his tongue. Spy could feel his inexperience, and his unwarranted confidence.

“Oh, Spy. Yeah, that's fuckin' hot,” he moaned between slurps and kisses. He adjusted himself and lowered Spy's head to his crotch, straddling it. Sliding in between his long, thin lips. Spy's warm, soft tongue. He gripped his masked head tightly with both hands and propped it up against his pillows and headboard, fucking it deeply, thrusting quickly. He muttered a bunch of lewd nonsense, gasping pathetically to himself. Crushing Spy, not that he really needed to breathe anyway, what with no lungs attached. When he came, it eventually leaked out of Spy's gaping neck hole. It dribbled down his lips a little, and Scout thought that was sexy. And he told him so.

Scout zipped his pants and tucked himself in with Spy's head, cradling it and talking to him.

Spy had thought about sinking his teeth into Scout's sensitive flesh, but for whatever reason he didn't.

“Give me back my cigarette, boy.”

“Oh, yeah!” Scout lit him a new one, taking a puff or two, but mostly just gazing at Spy.

“I like you a lot, Spy.”

“You mentioned.”

Scout rolled over and put his hands behind his head, splayed proudly on his bed, softened erection below the hem of his shirt. “I'm glad we're friends.”


End file.
